Still Born
by bithnic
Summary: Alternate ending to Season R pt2. After the defeat of the Doom Phantom everything seemed to be fin, until Rini began to disappear, altering the future drastically. Please R&R!
1. The End Of Small Lady

**STILL BORN**

_Alternate ending to Season R pt2. After the defeat of the Doom Phantom everything seemed to be fin, until Rini began to disappear, altering the future drastically. _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**21****st**** Century Tokyo**

"Rini!" she cried as soon as she awoke from Darien's arms. The worst was over; the Doom Phantom had been defeated.

She looked towards the small girl whom she saw Sailor Mercury holding. Tears where rolling down the faces of her companions, the Sailor Scouts. She watched as they all tried to smile at the sight of her awakening but only more silent tears fell.

Something was wrong.

Serena, Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, looked towards the small pink ordango haired child. She was pale, still in her royal gown with the pink silver crystal glowing furiously as it hung lightly over her chest. Bright flashes of pink light illuminated all of their faces as the future princess of Crystal Tokyo began to vanish.

Serena gasped at the sight of this as tears began to dwell in her eyes.

"No" she sobbed loudly as she covered her mouth with her own hands and closed her eyes. The salty tears leaving a visible trail down her rosy cheeks.

The miniature body of the future princess began to flash in and out of time and space until her form was lost forever. The pink imperial crystal slowly hovered downwards onto the ground as a bright flash of pink filled the night sky with the only essence of Small Lady left.

She couldn't contain it any longer. Serena cried as hard as she could as she picked up the once pink imperial crystal that looked like nothing more than a mere rock now. Its shimmer and glow gone.

Serena felt Darien wrap his arms around her as he too cried at the loss of their future daughter. All around them the scouts wept.

Whilst they had saved the future from the Doom Phantom, they had killed the only future heir to the thrown, and now their futures were meaningless.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_So what do we think? Next chapter will be up soon so please review!_


	2. Present and Future

**Crystal Tokyo**

Neo Queen Serenity bent her head in shame as she held onto her last grip of reality, her husband's hand. She wanted to smile, to comfort him as much as she could herself in their time of need. But no words were spoken and no actions played out.

They stood their in silence on the upper balcony of their crystallised castle as they wept silent tears for their daughter.

"They couldn't save her"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**21****st**** Century, Tokyo**

In silence they stood around the dock in the park where they had greeted and waved good-bye to Rini so many times before. But never again would they ever so either.

Silent tears appeared upon every face. All they could do was weep for there sorrow was too heavy.

For once in their lives Serena and Darien stood away from each other. Neither would comfort the other. Neither wanted to be selfish. Without Rini, they both knew they had no future.

Rain poured heavily over this saddened scene of dismay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Next chapter up soon! This was just a short into of what's to come!**

**Updating with a minimum of five reviews!**


	3. The end of power

**21****st**** century Tokyo**

Close to her chest she clutched what had once been Rini's Pink Silver Crystal. For that one moment they had combined their power they were at piece with one another, it had been a truly spectacular mother-daughter moment.

But now that was over.

Reality had a harsh feel to it.

The Pink Silver Crystal was now nothing more than a pretty shaped stone. No longer did it have over whelming power or amazing beauty.

She had to tell Luna the truth.

It wasn't that she didn't want to be Sailor Moon anymore…

She wanted to more than anything. How she longed to save their planet.

But she couldn't.

Not even Darien knew her secret.

She placed her hand to her chest and lightly grasped her locket. Her beautiful, beautiful locket. The mere thought of it made her want to cry.

Serena unclipped it from her blouse and held it steady in her hands. She had to check once more; just one more time to make sure that her eyes had not deceived her the first time.

She struggled at first to open it, partly out of fear. She expected the worst.

Finally the locket pulled open and inside was merely a reflection of the Pink Silver Crystal. The original Silver Crystal, once her mothers, was now no more than a pretty stone.

Her chest began to heave as she cried.

With the death of Rini both their crystals had died. They had been a part of each other.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Well I hope you all enjoyed this rather revealing chapter. The next chapter may not be up for a while as I'm about to start exams. But don't worry, the more reviews there are then the more incentive I'll have to put off study for the next chapter )**


	4. Still Born

**Crystal Tokyo**

"My love, try not to think about it. Try not to remember it."

"No I must"

Neo Queen Serenity closed her eyes and tried to reflect on that one life hanging event. She had been in her private chambers. Amy had been there, looking over her to make sure everything was alright. Had it really been Amy though? It looked so much like her.

Her own forehead had been covered in sweat as with each push came another blow of hysterical pain. Why was childbirth considered such a natural process when it brought upon incredible pain?

She had screamed in pain over and over again, something hadn't been right. She called out for Darien, but the people of the kingdom knew not a Darien. He hadn't been called that for many years.

Finally when she felt as if she might die from the pain and exaughstion, she was told only to push a little more, that she was already past the shoulders. But the midwifes face looked grave as the final few minutes passed. Something was not right, something was very wrong indeed.

The baby was immediately wrapped in a white linen towel and removed from the room.

Tears began to roll down the queen's face as she screamed and cried for her baby. "Give me my baby! Let me see Rini"

The midwife returned shortly to the room, the baby not in her hands.

"Where is my baby?" sobbed a hysterical queen. She feared the worst, her heart was breaking.

The midwife sat beside her on the bed. She had to be Amy; she looked so much like her. And yet on the other hand Amy had never been this cruel to anyone.

"You're baby-"

"Rini. Her name is Rini. Princess Rini, the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo."

"Of course. Princess Rini…she did not make it. I'm sorry your majesty but the princess was stillborn"

"Still….Stillb" the queen sat upright in bed, a blubbering mess as she found she couldn't finish her sentence.

The midwife soon left the room to leave the gracious queen sob in her misery.

History was re-writing itself. The past was beginning to catch up to the future.


	5. Death do us part

**21****st**** century Tokyo**

"Serena, you have to transform now!" cried Amy as she dodged yet other deadly attack.

Rayes body lie limp and lifeless, her 'pure heart' gone from her body. Her figure was growing white and ghastly with ever passing moment.

This monster, what ever it was, was too strong for the girls to handle on their own. One by one they all went down, their power no way strong enough to combat such evil.

"Serena…now!" cried Jupiter as she went down, she hit the ground hard clutching a wound. She was obviously in agonizing pain.

"I'm so sorry" she said sobbing. "I can't help you. I can't save you"

"Serena!!!!..."

**Crystal Tokyo**

Serena knelt down on the soft luscious green grass as she sighed. In her hand she held a beautiful bouquet of red roses. A single solitary tear trickled down her rosy red cheek.

The cemetery was dead quiet. The body of her recently deceased baby lie some where in this very place. The grass wouldn't even be growing over her grave yet.

And yet Serena had chose to come, as she did this very same day every year for the past five or so.

She placed the flowers down on the grave she sad at and lightly brushed her hand across the headstone. The tears were heavier now as she lightly kissed the grass, but more what was below it.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you"

As she got to her feet she looked one last time reading the headstone before she left.

_Here lies…_

_Raye Hino_

_Beloved friend and grand-daughter,_

_May you forever rest in peace_

_1982-1998_


	6. Sailor Merury's demise

**21****st**** century Tokyo**

"Serena help up!" cried Sailor Mars as she dodged another missile-like attack. Her arms and legs were scrapped, bleeding viciously in some places. The other scouts much looked the same.

"Help!" cried Lita as she moved Raye out of the way from yet another attack. "This monster is too strong. We can't defeat it without the power of Sailor Moon"

The monster, a green concoction of multiple arms and a body of scales threw what seemed to be another piece of exploding fruit towards the girls. Its accuracy was improving; it didn't seem to be showing signs of weariness or ever giving up. Her friends were doomed to a hellish fate.

She closed her eyes and grasped her fist around the locket, hoping to activate the Silver Crystal. She tried to transform but found herself a helpless girl. She fell to her knees and banged her hands against the cold ground as she cried endlessly. "I'm so sorry" she sobbed. "I can't help you. I can't save you"

"Sailor Moon!" They all seemed to yell at once before an ear piercing scream came from the mouth of Sailor Mercury.

Tear stricked Sailor Moon looked up to see the light disappear from the eyes of her beloved friend.

(O) 

"We are gathered here today to mourn the passing of a beautiful girl. Amy M…"

Serena zoned out as she looked at the girls around her. They had disowned her as their friend and ignored her looks. When their eyes would accidentally meet, stone cold looks were given. Without Rini, life was hell on earth.

(O) 

**Well let me know what you think of this latest instalment, it would be good to hear both some negative and positive criticism.**

**Don't forget to join my forum, 'When Butterflies Kiss My Lips'. Here you'll be able to ask all your questions about ANY of my stories, including 'Stillborn'. All questions will be answered!**

**Have fun!**


End file.
